Joe Turner
Joe Turner is a Welsh writer who started out in children's television, penning episodes of Children's Ward as well as the British Comedy Award-winning TV play My Dad's a Boring Nerd ''starring Alan Halsall and Julia Haworth. He continued as a writer on programmes such as ''Holby City, Casualty, Robin Hood (his episode featured Charles Dale in a guest slot), and Jack Rosenthal's London's Burning. His first Coronation Street episode was broadcast in March 1999 and he has become one of the series' most prolific writers, with 260 episodes to his credit to date, three of them double episodes and three more co-written Stephen Lowe, Debbie Oates and John Fay. Episodes written by Joe Turner 1990s 1999 (14 episodes) *Episode 4577 (15th March 1999) *Episode 4618 (26th May 1999) *Episode 4639 (2nd July 1999) *Episode 4640 (4th July 1999) *Episode 4667 (20th August 1999) *Episode 4679 (10th September 1999) *Episode 4691 (1st October 1999) *Episode 4701 (18th October 1999) *Episode 4704 (24th October 1999) *Episode 4711 (5th November 1999) *Episode 4717 (15th November 1999) *Episode 4723 (26th November 1999) *Episode 4732 (12th December 1999) *Episode 4744 (31st December 1999) 2000s 2000 (19 episodes) *Episode 4762 (31st January 2000) *Episode 4775 (23rd February 2000) *Episode 4779 (1st March 2000) *Episode 4792 (24th March 2000) *Episode 4824 (19th May 2000) *Episode 4827 (24th May 2000) *Episode 4839 (14th June 2000) *Episode 4843 (21st June 2000) *Episode 4855 (12th July 2000) *Episode 4859 (19th July 2000) *Episode 4867 (2nd August 2000) *Episode 4880 (25th August 2000) *Episode 4889 (10th September 2000) *Episode 4890 (11th September 2000) *Episode 4899 (27th September 2000) *Episode 4909 (12th October 2000) *Episode 4939 (30th November 2000) *Episode 4947 (11th December 2000) *Episode 4959 (31st December 2000) 2001 (21 episodes) *Episode 4974 (26th January 2001) *Episode 4976 (29th January 2001) *Episode 4986 (14th February 2001) *Episode 4997 (5th March 2001) *Episode 5003 (16th March 2001) *Episode 5015 (6th April 2001) *Episode 5027 (27th April 2001) *Episode 5034 (9th May 2001) *Episode 5045 (28th May 2001) *Episode 5057 (15th June 2001) *Episode 5058 (17th June 2001) *Episode 5075 (15th July 2001) *Episode 5076 (16th July 2001) *Episode 5087 (5th August 2001) *Episode 5099 (26th August 2001) *Episode 5109 (9th September 2001) *Episode 5130 (12th October 2001) *Episode 5145 (2nd November 2001) *Episode 5155 (16th November 2001) *Episode 5158 (21st November 2001) *Episode 5183 (28th December 2001) 2002 (18 episodes) *Episode 5194 (13th January 2002) *Episode 5199 (21st January 2002) *Episode 5203 (28th January 2002) *Episode 5221 (26th February 2002) *Episode 5235 (22nd March 2002) *Episode 5244 (7th April 2002) *Episode 5261 (5th May 2002) *Episode 5262 (6th May 2002) *Episode 5274 (27th May 2002) *Episode 5289 (21st June 2002) *Episode 5299 (7th July 2002) *Episode 5335 (9th September 2002) *Episode 5336 (9th September 2002) *Episode 5340 (16th September 2002) *Episode 5356 (7th October 2002) *Episode 5375 (4th November 2002) *Episode 5388 (25th November 2002) *Episode 5401 (16th December 2002) 2003 (16 episodes) *Episode 5417 (12th January 2003) *Episode 5436 (7th February 2003) *Episode 5445 (21st February 2003) *Episode 5464 (19th March 2003) *Episode 5477 (7th April 2003) *Episode 5492 (28th April 2003) *Episode 5507 (19th May 2003) *Episode 5526 (15th June 2003) *Episode 5527 (16th June 2003) *Episode 5558 (10th August 2003) *Episode 5570 (29th August 2003) *Episode 5582 (15th September 2003) *Episode 5614 (29th October 2003) *Episode 5627 (17th November 2003) *Episode 5655 (26th December 2003) *Episode 5656 (28th December 2003) 2004 (17 episodes) *Episode 5671 (18th January 2004) *Episode 5691 (13th February 2004) *Episode 5704 (1st March 2004) *Episode 5719 (22nd March 2004) *Episode 5726 (2nd April 2004) *Episode 5727 (4th April 2004) *Episode 5749 (3rd May 2004) (Co-written with Stephen Lowe) *Episode 5762 (21st May 2004) *Episode 5770 (31st May 2004) *Episode 5823 (15th August 2004) *Episode 5824 (16th August 2004) *Episode 5825 (16th August 2004) *Episode 5843 (12th September 2004) *Episode 5848 (19th September 2004) *Episode 5858 (1st October 2004) *Episode 5903 (29th November 2004) *Episode 5917 (19th December 2004) 2005 (17 episodes) *Episode 5930 (2nd January 2005) *Episode 5948 (26th January 2005) *Episode 5967 (21st February 2005) *Episode 5978 (9th March 2005) *Episode 6000 (11th April 2005) *Episode 6001 (11th April 2005) *Episode 6022 (8th May 2005) *Episode 6040 (1st June 2005) *Episode 6048 (13th June 2005) (Co-written with John Fay) *Episode 6091 (12th August 2005) *Episode 6104 (29th August 2005) *Episode 6115 (14th September 2005) *Episode 6130 (3rd October 2005) *Episode 6146 (24th October 2005) *Episode 6165 (21st November 2005) *Episode 6191 (25th December 2005) *Episode 6195 (30th December 2005) 2006 (14 episodes) *Episode 6214 (25th January 2006) *Episode 6233 (20th February 2006) *Episode 6251 (19th March 2006) *Episode 6256 (26th March 2006) *Episode 6268 (10th April 2006) *Episode 6298 (22nd May 2006) *Episode 6316 (18th June 2006) (Co-written with Debbie Oates) *Episode 6332 (10th July 2006) (Double episode) *Episode 6366 (27th August 2006) *Episode 6385 (22nd September 2006) *Episode 6407 (23rd October 2006) *Episode 6425 (15th November 2006) *Episode 6432 (24th November 2006) 2007 (20 episodes) *Episode 6470 (15th January 2007) *Episode 6471 (15th January 2007) *Episode 6475 (22nd January 2007) *Episode 6504 (4th March 2007) *Episode 6515 (19th March 2007) *Episode 6516 (19th March 2007) *Episode 6526 (2nd April 2007) *Episode 6537 (18th April 2007) *Episode 6569 (4th June 2007) *Episode 6570 (4th June 2007) *Episode 6579 (18th June 2007) *Episode 6624 (20th August 2007) *Episode 6625 (20th August 2007) *Episode 6638 (9th September 2007) *Episode 6669 (22nd October 2007) *Episode 6670 (22nd October 2007) *Episode 6675 (29th October 2007) *Episode 6699 (3rd December 2007) *Episode 6700 (3rd December 2007) *Episode 6719 (30th December 2007) 2008 (14 episodes) *Episode 6725 (7th January 2008) *Episode 6736 (21st January 2008) *Episode 6775 (17th March 2008) *Episode 6776 (17th March 2008) *Episode 6789 (4th April 2008) *Episode 6814 (9th May 2008) *Episode 6833 (6th June 2008) *Episode 6834 (6th June 2008) *Episode 6863 (18th July 2008) *Episode 6888 (22nd August 2008) *Episode 6920 (6th October 2008) *Episode 6932 (24th October 2008) *Episode 6955 (26th November 2008) *Episode 6972 (22nd December 2008) 2009 (20 episodes) *Episode 6986 (9th January 2009) *Episode 7005 (4th February 2009) *Episode 7028 (9th March 2009) *Episode 7044 (30th March 2009) *Episode 7050 (10th April 2009) *Episode 7051 (10th April 2009) *Episode 7084 (25th May 2009) *Episode 7113 (6th July 2009) *Episode 7114 (6th July 2009) *Episode 7141 (14th August 2009) *Episode 7142 (14th August 2009) *Episode 7143 (17th August 2009) *Episode 7161 (14th September 2009) *Episode 7162 (14th September 2009) *Episode 7181 (9th October 2009) *Episode 7196 (30th October 2009) *Episode 7197 (30th October 2009) *Episode 7210 (16th November 2009) *Episode 7237 (25th December 2009) (Double episode) 2010s 2010 (18 episodes) *Episode 7251 (14th January 2010) *Episode 7267 (5th February 2010) *Episode 7268 (5th February 2010) *Episode 7275 (15th February 2010) *Episode 7293 (12th March 2010) *Episode 7304 (29th March 2010) *Episode 7305 (29th March 2010) *Episode 7322 (22nd April 2010) *Episode 7356 (9th June 2010) *Episode 7366 (20th June 2010) *Episode 7368 (30th June 2010) *Episode 7397 (6th August 2010) *Episode 7409 (23rd August 2010) *Episode 7421 (10th September 2010) *Episode 7422 (10th September 2010) *Episode 7443 (11th October 2010) *Episode 7480 (1st December 2010) *Episode 7484 (6th December 2010) 2011 (20 episodes) *Episode 7508 (7th January 2011) *Episode 7509 (7th January 2011) *Episode 7529 (4th February 2011) *Episode 7537 (17th February 2011) *Episode 7564 (25th March 2011) *Episode 7576 (11th April 2011) *Episode 7593 (2nd May 2011) *Episode 7616 (2nd June 2011) *Episode 7633 (27th June 2011) *Episode 7648 (18th July 2011) *Episode 7661 (5th August 2011) *Episode 7662 (5th August 2011) *Episode 7684 (5th September 2011) *Episode 7703 (30th September 2011) *Episode 7704 (30th September 2011) *Episode 7722 (26th October 2011) *Episode 7735 (11th November 2011) *Episode 7753 (8th December 2011) *Episode 7759 (16th December 2011) *Episode 7760 (16th December 2011) 2012 (18 episodes) *Episode 7787 (26th January 2012) *Episode 7789 (27th January 2012) *Episode 7816 (5th March 2012) *Episode 7838 (6th April 2012) *Episode 7839 (6th April 2012) *Episode 7853 (27th April 2012) *Episode 7854 (27th April 2012) *Episode 7860 (7th May 2012) *Episode 7882 (4th June 2012) *Episode 7883 (4th June 2012) *Episode 7899 (6th July 2012) *Episode 7927 (6th August 2012) *Episode 7946 (3rd September 2012) *Episode 7947 (3rd September 2012) *Episode 7964 (28th September 2012) *Episode 7984 (29th October 2012) *Episode 7996 (15th November 2012) *Episode 8014 (10th December 2012) 2013 (13 episodes) *Episode 8044 (21st January 2013) *Episode 8045 (21st January 2013) *Episode 8062 (15th February 2013) *Episode 8078 (8th March 2013) *Episode 8087 (24th March 2013) (Double episode) *Episode 8106 (17th April 2013) *Episode 8124 (13th May 2013) *Episode 8125 (13th May 2013) *Episode 8133 (24th May 2013) *Episode 8151 (19th June 2013) *Episode 8171 (17th July 2013) *Episode 8184 (5th August 2013) *Episode 8185 (5th August 2013) Other Coronation Street related works *Out of Africa (2008 - Co-written with Mark Wadlow) *A Knight's Tale (2010 - Co-written with Mark Wadlow) Category:Coronation Street writers